


L'urlo del corvo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Quando la favola è un incubo [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolte di drabble e flashfic sulle streghe.





	1. Chapter 1

L’urlo del corvo

Cap.1 Strega

La donna evitò la radice, avanzando. L’orlo del mantello le s’impigliò, lo strattonò e si portò la mano al gancio a forma di teschio che lo teneva. 

L’erba secca sotto i suoi piedi scricchiolava, passò tra due rocce umide. Le fronde frusciavano, la lama del suo pugnale rifletteva la luce lunare, che filtrava attraverso esse. 

La donna si chinò per evitare un ramo, alcune foglie le rimasero impigliate nei capelli. Deglutì e socchiuse gli occhi, udendo il gracchiare di un corvo. Si voltò, sentendo il suo sbattere d’ali. L’animale planò sulla sua spalla, conficcò gli artigli nel suo mantello e gracchiò, chiudendo le ali dalle piume color inchiostro.

[108].

Cap.2 Strega moderna

Affondò i gomiti nella gonna vaporosa, strinse le ginocchia nivee tra loro. Sorrise, socchiuse gli occhi, le iridi le brillarono. 

Il giovane deglutì, si deterse la fronte con la manica della camicia. Le guardò il viso pallido non spigoloso, la pelle nivea, la frangetta ben pareggiata, lunghi capelli neri.

“Si può sapere cos’hai? È una ragazzina” gli disse il barista. 

Il giovane si voltò, afferrò il calice e si portò il _Martini_ alle labbra.

“Mi sento strano” biascicò. 

La giovane appoggiò le ballerine a terra, si appoggiò allo schienale di plastica bianca della sedia.

< Ormai è in mio potere > pensò.

[102].

Questa non è una ‘vera’ strega, ma è legata al concetto di strega come donna mal giudicata e perseguitata per questo.

Cap.3 Emo

“Ti hanno preso per una satanista” sussurrò il ragazzo. 

La giovane si portò la sigaretta alle labbra e aspirò.

“Una che?” biascicò. Il ciuffo di capelli rosso fuoco le ricadeva davanti al viso, i restanti erano neri. Appoggiò la guancia sull’altra mano. 

L’altro sbuffò e incrociò le braccia dietro la testa.

“Una strega dei tempi moderni che fa Sabba e sacrifici” spiegò. 

Lei espirò il fumo. Si infilò la mano libera in tasca e ne trasse un coltellino svizzero.

“ _Ah ah_ ” sussurrò. Incise la pelle del polso sopra una serie di linee bianche. Il sangue le scese lungo il braccio.

[100].


	2. L'urlo del corvo

Cap.4 Lucciole

 

La strega avanzò, facendo ondeggiare il suo lungo vestito nero, un velo le copriva in parte il viso, appuntato con degli spilli d’osso al suo capello di stoffa color inchiostro.

Delle lucciole le volavano intorno e anche il petto della strega brillava di luce color oro.

La donna sussurrò delle parole con un filo di voce, e strinse le labbra, fino a farle sbiancare.

Accarezzò con la mano una bolla di sapone grande quanto la sua mano, la superficie assunse i colori dell’arcobaleno, riflettendo il suo viso in quel tripudio di colori.

La sua figura fu completamente oscurata dallo sciame di lucciole.

 

[102].

 

Cap.5 Lezioni di volo

 

Marinette gridava, stringendo spasmodicamente con una mano il manico della propria scopa, che risultava levigato sotto le sue dita. Il vento le sferzava dolorosamente il viso, i suoi capelli violetti si erano gonfiati e aggrovigliati, con l’altra mano cercava di schermarsi gli occhi e diverse volte fu costretta ad afferrare il proprio capello per il cono a punta, impedendogli di volare via.

A fatica schivava i palazzi, passando troppo radente con la coda di saggina del suo veicolo. La sua voce risuonava acuta tutt’intorno, facendo volare via gli uccelli terrorizzati.

Alcune unghie finte si erano staccate dalla sua mano, volando via.

 

[101].

 

 

Cap.6 Potere demoniaco

 

Il ragno di metallo agganciato alla sua collana le camminava tra i seni sodi, lasciati in parte scoperti dal corpetto color inchiostro che indossava.

La strega si accarezzò il corno ricurvo da demone che le era cresciuto in mezzo alla fronte e sorrise, le sue iridi divennero di un intenso color ametista.

“Sento che i miei poteri stanno cambiando, aumentando a dismisura, ma non è ancora sufficiente” sussurrò. Il capello da strega, decorato da perline bianche e con la punta leggermente piegata, le cadde per terra. Il movimento le fece ondeggiare i lunghi e morbidi capelli biondi intorno al viso.

 

[100].

 

 

Cap.7 Zucchetta

 

Matilda mise un lecca-lecca alla menta in bocca e si passò la mano sulla gonna arancione, girando su se stessa.

“Come sto?” domandò.

La madre sorrise e le raddrizzò il cappellino da streghetta.

“Sei perfetta” disse.

Il padre sbadigliò, scendendo alcuni gradini e abbassò lo sguardo.

“Siete pronte?” domandò.

“La piccola è pronta. Io devo rimanere qui per preparare la festa di stanotte, mentre voi fate il giro nel vicinato” rispose la moglie.

“Perché l’hai travestita da zucca?” chiese l’uomo, indicando la figlia.

“Sono una strega!” strepitò Matilda.

“Oh… Bellissimo tesoro. Adesso andiamo” rispose il padre con tono meccanico.

La bambina sbuffò.

 

[102].

 

 

Cap.8 Zuccheroso orrore

 

Rami ricurvi crescevano rapidamente e si ripiegavano sempre di più su loro stessi, facendo ondeggiare le lanterne ad essi appesi, al cui interno brillavano delle mezzelune luminose.

Delle piccole zucche, che emanavano una luminescenza arancione dai buchi scavati a forma di occhi e bocche, rotolavano sul pavimento di marmo fino al bordo e precipitavano nel burrone, una dopo l’altra; al limitare dell’abisso era seduta una bambina. Dimenava i piedini nel vuoto, mentre con una mano giocherellava con lo spillone che le teneva fermo un grande fiocco arancione, agganciato al suo cappello di streghetta.

“L’orrido si mischia al dolce in un nettare irrifiutabile” canticchiò.

 

[103].

Cap.9 Guaritrice

 

La bambina si tolse i cerotti che le coprivano le mani, lasciando intravede le bruciature e chinò il capo.

“Può aiutarmi?” domandò.

La strega le sorrise bonaria e recuperò una delle tante boccettine che pendevano dal suo cappello con delle catenelle di perline bianche. La stappò, appoggiando il tappo di sughero su un tavolinetto, e le versò sulla pelle il contenuto. Il liquido blu scivolò denso, facendo scomparire i segni rossastri e la pelle tornò liscia.

“Certo. In fondo il mio unico interesse è proprio difendere voi del villaggio” rispose. Socchiuse gli occhi, mentre la piccola le rivolgeva un sorriso impacciato.

 

[101].

 

 

Cap.10 Nenia perduta

 

La figura femminile dal lungo abito dorato si stagliava davanti alla scura scogliera, i lunghi capelli biondi le ondeggiavano dietro le spalle.

“Streghe, anime nere. Scacciate e maledette solo per la loro natura. Donne temute, ma pur sempre donne, e perciò considerate alla stregua di merce di scambio.

Io ti dono una figlia, tu acquisti una moglie ed in cambio devi portare avanti il mio dna; nient’altro che questo.

Streghe, non hanno voluto semplicemente appartenere a qualcuno. Compagne della loro magia, si librano in volo senza case-prigioni, non dovendo sottostare ai capricci d’imposti pargoli.

Esse sono come corvi immortali” recitò.

 

[100].


End file.
